Passing the Torch
by The Duckster
Summary: This is Bill's extremely information and uncomfortable talk with Ron about sex. Very M for a mature but it's all in an informative 'this is what a boobie is' sort of thing. First part is Bill and Molly talking, the other 4 is Bill and Ron. awkward fun!
1. 1 of 5

Title: Passing the Torch Part 1 of 5

Fandom: Harry Potter

Characters:Hermione/Ron

Prompt: 44 - Circle

Word Count: 1378

Rating: M (for future chapters, this one is like K, there's nothing in it yet)

Summary:This is Bill's extremely information and uncomfortable talk with Ron about sex. Very M for a mature but it's all in an informative 'this is what a boobie' is sort of thing.

Author's Notes: This fic was hard to split into parts, the first portion is really the only clear cut division while the other 4 are sort of just trying to end it on a funny line somewhere in the middle. Thanks to CasaKitten who laughed really hard when I told her what I was pondering and then told me I had to do it. The prompt my seem weird but it's Molly wanting to enclude Hermione in the family 'circle' that is the link.

**Passing the Torch Part 1 of 5**

Bill watched his baby brother interacting with a girl for the first time since before he'd started Hogwarts. As he watched him with his friends sitting on the back lawn tossing a quaffle between them, he felt a small ache of nostalgia for it all. Being that 14 and oblivious, and of course little Ronnie was completely oblivious to it all. Then again he'd never even managed to have a girl spend 2 weeks at his house over the summer, let alone at that age. So maybe Ronnie would be the real ladies man in the family after all. It seemed doubtful just looking at the scrawny little bean poll but who knew, he was only 14.

"Hey Mum, how come Ron got to bring two friends to the World Cup and no one else brought any?" He asked his mother when she walked into the kitchen with a large basket of laundry.

"Oh well we told all of them, the ones still at Hogwarts that is, that they could bring a friend, Bagman said we have use as many tickets as needed, but it seems everyone Fred and George wanted to bring were already going. Well we all knew Harry would come of course, that is if we could get him away from those awful relations of his," his mothers face grimaced. It was no secret that she didn't like his family and wished she could keep the boy full time. "The funny part was Hermione though." She walked into the small room off the kitchen they did laundry in and he followed, leaning against the door frame.

"What do you mean?" He asked, grateful she was hitting on the exact part he wanted to know about. She pulled out her wand and with a well practiced swishing of her wand the laundry began sorting itself as she began to pull the wet laundry out of the washer and to running her wand over them to dry.

"Well Ronnie asked your father if he could bring Hermione too, but we'd already said one friend each. This was at dinner and so he just got really quiet, we could all tell he was thinking. Then he turned to Ginny as casually as he could and asked her who she was taking." Molly glanced over her shoulder at Bill with a wicked smile.

"That girls the one we have to watch out for, she just looked at him with wide eyes and said she didn't really know for sure. Which is a big fat lie because she told me that morning she wanted to ask Hermione herself. Said they always got along great, her friends were all going too like the twins and knew Ron could only bring one friend."

"So you just let her lie?" Bill sounded more shocked then he really was, the twins didn't get their mischievous nature from their father after all. She giggled as she folded a pair of socks she'd just finished drying and tossed them into Charlie's basket.

"I guess _'lie'_ is a bit strong, she said she didn't know for sure. She just didn't mention she was considering one of his best friends. Any way Ronnie with his strategies, you know how he gets. Once he gets a little plan in his head he'll go for it. At least that boy doesn't plot troublesome things like the Fred and George. Thank Merlin it's just about a little crush, then again perhaps it's more troublesome that he's doing this about girls."

"So you think he's got a crush on her? It's pretty bold of him to invite the girl you fancy to stay with your family for two weeks." Bill was more and more impressed with his little brother.

"Oh he doesn't realize it yet. I'm sure he won't cotton on for a while at least. I'm putting my sickles on it being the first time another boy shows interest in her." His mother looked at him. "If you're just going to stand there could you at least lend me your wand, help me dry these you big lump."

"Yes Mum," and he began helping her with a pair of y-fronts. "Do you think that other boy showing interest in her will be Harry? They seem pretty close too." He threw the now dry pair up underpants onto Percy's pile and picked up an orange Chudley Cannon's shirt.

"Ya know I just don't think so," she said with a sigh and a shake of her head. "I could be wrong but sometimes you can just tell. When you watch the three of them together you'll notice it. Harry and Hermione don't avoid each other." Bill looked at her quizzically. "Oh you remember what how it was, when you like someone at that age every touch is such a big deal.

"Her and Harry can touch and it's not a second thought. She and Ron don't touch, ever. I saw their hands bump at the table once reaching for the gravy and Ron's ears lit up like a Christmas tree and Hermione's cheeks just turned pink." Bill smiled, it was just like his mother to be cataloging every interaction like that.

"So what about Ginny and the tickets, how did he get her to invite Hermione?" He tossed the now dry shirt into Ron's pile.

"Oh but she didn't."His mother's eyes sparkled with merriment.

"But she's here, how else--" But Bill's question was cut off by her chuckles.

"Ginny offered him her spare ticket if he did all of her choirs for two weeks." His mother was positively beaming as she folded a pair of denims and tossed them on Fred's pile.

"She's good." Bill said with a laugh. "So when are you going to start making her the traditional sweater? Induct her into the fold officially?" She sighed sadly and looked out the small window to where he knew the trio to be sitting.

"I've been banned," her voice was soft and sad.

"What? How can you be banned?" he said rifling through the basket carefully avoiding two small bra's. It didn't matter how old she was, he didn't want to know his baby sister needed a bra. His mother let out a deep sigh that told Bill have very sad she was by whatever it was.

"In first year Ron wrote home about her in every letter. At first just annoyance at the know it all but then at the beginning of November he said it was all sorted now and they were all best friends. Then he talked about her helping him with his homework and being a pain, but a lifesaver.

"Well I hadn't even said a thing about it, but he wrote right before Christmas saying if I made her one of my sweaters he'd eat doxie eggs and die. He wouldn't stop me with Harry because the boy didn't have a proper family of his own but Hermione always had fancy store bought sweaters and didn't need my homemade ones."

"The prat." Bill mumbled, knowing how that must have hurt her feelings.

"Well I think he was just feeling self conscious. I've meet the Granger's two summers ago, and they definitely have more spare change then we do. Let her buy every book she touched, I think her total came to more than all 5 we were buying for. Didn't even bat an eyelash about it either." Bill was about to interrupt, something consoling to his mother about finances.

"The girl's never been anything but polite and courteous. You might not know because you were first with everything but it's a real sore spot for Ronnie. So I didn't send her the sweater, but I'd already made it by the time I got his letter."

"So what'd you do, just give Ginny two?"

"No, I have Hermione's sweaters in box upstairs, I've made her one every year hoping he wouldn't say anything but every year I get a letter warning me not to send one. Some day I suppose, if she every really gets to by my daughter I'll give her the lot of them and she'll know the whole time I've always thought of her as family."


	2. 2 of 5

Title: Passing the Torch Part 2 of 5

Fandom: Harry Potter

Characters: Awkward Ron and Bill, poor Bill who has to do this thing.

Prompt: 65 - Passing

Word Count: 1964

Rating: M

Summary: This is Bill's extremely information and uncomfortable talk with Ron about sex. Very M for mature but it's all in an informative 'this is what a boobie' is sort of thing.

Author's Notes: This fic was hard to split into parts, the first portion is really the only clear cut division while the other 4 are sort of just trying to end it on a funny line somewhere in the middle. Thanks to CasaKitten who laughed really hard when I told her what I was pondering and then told me I had to do it. The prompt is Bill officially saying he was passing along the information he wished he's had at that age. Thank you to everyone who helped me think of magical ways that sex is different in the wizarding world.

**Passing the Torch Part 2 of 5**

Things with Ron were much worse then he thought they were, after speaking with his mum about his babiest of brothers he's observed them together, and found he had to agreed with her. There was something between the two of them, and if he had to guess Hermione was clued in at least a little. Where as Ronnie was still unaware and clueless to the point of making it painful to watch.

Upon further reflection he had realized Ronnie would have had no idea what to do. Dad hadn't bothered to get around to '_the talk_' with him until after he'd already lost his virginity. There was no way in hell the twins would do this proper, Percy might not even know that sex existed and Charlie... well unless Ron had a thing for Harry, Charlie wouldn't be of much use.

He climbed the stair to the attic bedroom, determined to do something. He knocked loudly but then unlocked the door with his wand and walked in with out waiting for a response. He was greeted with exactly what he was hoping for. Ron was scrambling to shove a magazine under his pillow. Harry had gone to take a shower and Bill guessed he'd be using this time to his advantage. It would be easier to bring up the topic this way.

"So which is it '_Magical Minx' _or '_Wanton Witches'_?" he asked casually as he closed the door and locked the door with his wand behind him. He crossed the room, and sat down on the camp bed. Ron sat up too before then waved the magazine feebly, Bill chuckled as he took it from him amusement. It was an advert out of _'Witch Weekly' _a sad display of half garbed witches sporting a new line of corset.

"Pathetic I know." Ron didn't meet his gaze as he spoke and Bill felt a wave of pity for the humiliation he was likely feeling.

"You've got to get better stuff then this kid." he said as he threw the advert back on his bed.

"Easier said than done." Ron mumbled under his breath as he leaned his back against the wall.

"Well it's likely for the best since under your pillow is hardly the best hiding place, Mum does change the sheets ya know." The chuckled uncomfortably for a moment, Bill was doing his level best to make his brother relaxed and open to his presense. This would only work if the little sprout wasn't all nervous. "You've got to charm a floor board loose. Here look." Ron watched as he began stepping on the floor with his toe, looking for a board that wiggled excessively.

"There's one under the window." Ron suggested but stayed on the bed. Bill guessed he wasn't in any position to stand up and help. Bill moved to where he was pointing and found what he was looking for. He ran his wand along the floor and muttered a charm under his breath. He removed the board with his fingers and with a 'scourgify' cleaned out the inside from spiders and cobwebs. Everyone knew Ronnie was afraid of spiders.

"There you go, just make sure to keep it closed and something on it like a chair or your school trunk. Not dirty laundry or anything because Mum will pick that up and you don't want her fishing around over here. Now, I'm guessing the twin's have my old stash because isn't a thing in my room they haven't pilfered so you'll have to steal your own from Dad's shed."

"Dad has some in his shed?" It was easy to not believe given that Dad really wasn't the type dirty magazines.

"Yeah, actually I guess it started as a joke, Fabian and Gideon got him a lifetime subscription to both _'Magical Minx'_ and _'Wanton Witches'_ when he married Mum. Sort of thing they'd do ya know. Well I don't think he every had the heart to cancel it once they died. At least when I was stealing them they were all still in there paper envelopes." Ron's face had a look that clearly stated he was wondering where exactly. "In the cabinet beneath the plug collection. I don't think Dad's really had eyes for anyone but Mum."

"Dad's whipped." Ron chuckled and Bill replaced the floor board and sat back on the camp bed.

"It's just how some guys are Ronnie, they meet the right girl when they're young and that's it for them."

"Yeah well not me. I'm not going to settle down with the same bird I meet at school." he adamantly insisted as he pulled the fuzz balls off the blanket beneath him.

"So you're going to be a real ladies man eh? Well I guess you're getting an earlier start then the rest of us." Bill probed, hoping Ronnie would confess feelings toward a certain bushy hair friend of his.

"What do you mean?" He questioned with an innocent and confused expression. His ears turning red at the accusation.

"Hermione, I heard you did Ginny's chores for two weeks to use her ticket too." At Bill's words Ronnie's face turned a brilliant shade of tomato matching his already glowing ears.

"Yeah well that was just ya know, because she's muggle born and wouldn't be able to go otherwise. Doesn't mean I fancy her or anything." Ron wouldn't look him in the eyes as he muttered his denial quickly. Poor kid didn't even know how bad he had it.

He felt an affection for his baby brother. He might attest to being a future ladies man but Ron was all dad. He'd put money on him finding the right girl, or having already found her, and just being in love for the rest of his life. He sort of envied him and Dad that way. To be lucky enough have that sort thing so young, to just know you're loved like that by the same person you love too. He'd give anything for it actually.

Bill had thought he'd be like that, fall in love once and have that be the end of it. Then of course his girlfriend of 2 years slept with his best friend and it sort of ruined it all. She'd broken his heart and Bill hadn't opened himself up to anyone like that since. He just went for the prettiest girls and left it at that.

"So you just agreed to do scrub the toilets and mop the kitchen, as a no big deal thing?" Bill questioned, wondering if he could prod him into confession.

"Yeah well it's not like I was doing anything better with my time, now was I? If you're just give me crap for being nice to a friend then how about you sod off and leave me be?" Great now he would have to loosen him up all over again to have this talk. Hermione was a taboo subject from here on out.

"You're right, she's a cute bird but if there's nothing there then there's nothing there right?" And before Ronnie could respond he stared in on a what he came up here for. "So has dad tried to have _'the talk'_ with you yet?" Ron chuckled uncomfortably and shook his head. "Yeah well count yourself lucky, he's terrible at it, and the last thing you really want is to hear about sexual technique from a man that's only ever done it with your mother." They both gave a shutter in disgust.

"So should I be expecting it sometime soon?" Ron asked, more relaxed now.

"Not bloody likely, I was 18 and had already gotten a girl pregnant by the time he say anything." This admission he'd never told anyone in his family, but he felt like it was his brotherly responsibility to warn him in a way that he'd never been warned.

"You're a father?" Ron's voice was quiet and hushed. Obviously attempting to tread lightly, which he appreciated.

"No, unfortunately not." Bill sighed and accepted he would need to tell the whole story. "Remember Anna, we dated for about two years and split up right before I graduated?" Ron nodded. "Well we were intimate at the time, had been for my entire seventh year in fact. Well about two months before the N.E.W.T's we found out she was pregnant.

"We were both shocked of course since she was on the potion and we used the contraception charmed condoms every time, but there we were barely 18 and pregnant. I proposed about 5 minutes after she told me and then she freaked out of course. Started screaming about being too young and not throwing her life away. Which of course makes you feel just wonderful right after you propose ya know.

"Anyway she told me no way in hell was she going to actually have the baby and that she was going to write her mum straight away for a potion to get rid of it." Bill sighed heavily, remembering the sharp tone in Anna's voice as she'd called their baby and 'it'. "I tried to talk her out of it, I just feel like it's wrong ya know. That was my kid she was killing. My kid." he heard his voice crack a bit as he spoke. They both sat there in silence as Bill composed himself, he was about to speak when Ronnie broke the silence.

"You were just 18 though, I mean it happens." Ron was visibly uncomfortable but Bill wanted to make sure he understood his point.

"Have you ever done the math Ron? Our parents were fresh out of school and eloped, I was born _'early'_" he stressed the word with quotation marks "just a few months later. A honeymoon baby they called me. But I've seen the pictures, baby's that big aren't early. That could have been me, it's very likely Mum and Dad had that exact same conversation except they chose to keep me, or perhaps with them it wasn't even a choice. They might have just known they would never get rid of their son, I don't know I've never asked.

"The point is that by her getting rid of that child, against my wishes, she was in a sense killing me. If she didn't want him, I would have taken him. I offered but she said she wouldn't be that sort of person, to abandon her child. I guess she felt better about getting rid of him them giving him to me. It's may not be the most politically popular way of looking at it but I can't see it any other way. I've tried too, but that's just how it is for me." They were quiet again and Bill fought them image of his baby his school had just had, he just visited his friend and his wife after their new baby was born.

"I'm really sorry Bill." It took a fair amount of effort not to laugh at the obvious discomfort of his little brother.

"Thank you, now on to why I'm here. Ron I need to fulfill my responsibilities as eldest Weasley child and pass onto you vital information. You are about to me graced with valuable knowledge and I fully expect you to utilize it in order to further the Weasley reputation I've worked so hard to instill." Bill was only half joking, he was in fact rather careful and couldn't help but like the idea that 'Weasley' had became synonymous with 'multiple orgasm' in a few crowds of people. Ron nodded, looking both awkward and curious.

"Now Ron, what do you know?" At this Ron's whole face turned a most brilliant shade of red, obviously this was going to take longer then he thought.


	3. 3 of 5

Title: Passing the Torch Part 3 of 5

Fandom: Harry Potter

Characters: Tortured Bill and pathetically in his lack of knowledge Ron

Prompt: 81 – How?

Word Count:1482

Rating: M

Summary:Next Portion of this sex talk with Bill and Ron

Author's Notes:Thank you Casa for Betaing this for me, her suggestion was also that this is more of a 'how to brochure' which would actually be a really funny bit of fanart, but also I'm a fashion designer and unless Bill needs a new dress, I won't be doing anything for him. Also thanks to Don't Speak who suggested the little bit about Fred and George. I appreciate everyone who has reviewed, you all rock!

**Passing the Torch Part 3 of 5**

"I thought you were the one telling me about this stuff." Bill rolled his eyes at Ron's obvious discomfort. He needed to get him over this.

"It's called sex Ron, if you can't say it you can't have it."

"Yeah well I'm not really in a situation where that's an option." Ron said with an attempt at bravado.

"Well this conversation will help with that too." Ron finally stole a glance at Bill whom had now schooled all desire to laugh in recognition of the fact how just how hard this must be for Ron.

"Alright, I know the gist of it. Guy gets hard, puts it in girl, comes and it's amazing." This came out as a quick rush of words that if he hadn't know what he was saying he probably wouldn't have understood it.

"Yes, that is the basic mechanics of it." Bill nodded, hoping that he could keep a straight face. Poor kid did not need to be laughed at but even he knew more about sex when he was 14. "Though if you follow that regiment exactly she's not going to be coming back for mere."

"Oh, uhm- how then do you..." Bill took pity on his brother and cut him off before he had to complete an actual sentence.

"Let's start at the absolute beginning, shall we?" Ron nodded and looked down at the bright orange bedspread, picking at a stray strand of fabric. "First, I'm assuming you wank." It wasn't really a question but he waiting for him to nod before going on. "Alright there are certain spells to help facilitate that." Ron looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" He seemed genuinely interested, though Bill doubted he was showing this sort of interest in Flitwick's classes.

"Yes, there is a simple spell anyone who has completed their third year will be able to do. It's 'lubrisis' and it does just what it sounds like, provides a good lubricant. Now since your not of age and doubt you want a letter to report a lubrication charm to Mum and Dad you'll have to just do whatever it is your doing now. Once you get back to school you should master if fairly easily." Ron nodded again looking grateful for the spell, so Bill decided it would be safe to jibe him a little.

"Just don't go asking that 'brightest witch of her age' down stairs for help on it, because I've heard how she helps you out in classes." It had just been too much a temptation to pass up and Ron's face, which had just settled back to a normal hu e went flaming red again. This was too much fun.

"Shut up you tosser." Ron muttered, clearly unhappy with the mention of his unacknowledged crush.

"Next, how do you clean up after?" Bill watched him get uncomfortable again and just decided asking Ronnie questions wasn't getting him anywhere and it would be prudent to just say everything but leave things open for questioning. "Alright, you need to charm a small towel." He looked around the room and pulled out of the hamper a washcloth. Performed a quick 'scourgify', then pointed his wand at it and said clearly 'Freshinum Continum' and tossed it onto his lap.

"That will now stay fresh and clean from all human fluid. It was invented for handkerchiefs but has practical applications else where." He said with a wink and noticed Ron perk up as he inspected the square of terry cloth.

"A good rule of thumb if to polish the broomstick every morning in the shower, it will help relieve your morning wood as well daily hygiene which teenage boys aren't really known for. Not to say you can't enjoy a good wank in the evening or when you get a moment but it's just a good rule for a noob to follow."

"Bill could I ask-- no never mind just go on." Bill was torn; he didn't want to push his brother by forcing his to say anything but he really wanted him to know that he could ask questions.

"Ron it's okay, I lived in a dorm with 3 other guys for 7 years and have 5 younger brothers, there isn't a thing in the world you could ask that I would be shocked at."

"Well it's just, when it comes to thinking about stuff while you know... Just because you think about someone while you're doing that, it doesn't mean anything right. It could be just because you spend a lot of time with that person and it's normal, isn't it?" Oh, he prayed he was talking about Hermione!

"Well, barring family members," to which Ron gave a horrified shutter 'Merlin that's a relief.' "It's fine to think about really anyone when you're at it." Bill wanted to reassure him he was just a normal and healthy kid. For all he really knew he might be in the same boat as Charlie and so he wanted to be as careful as possible.

"What you're thinking about though is a good indication of what your drawn too. It could clue you into what sort of person you're attracted when thoughts of them come up while your horny."

"So if she's a reoccurring theme it means I'm in love with her?" Ron asked. Okay at least Bill knew it he or she at this point.

"Lust and love are two different things. Don't get that confused. If she's a reoccurring feature for you it could mean a lot of things though. That your comfortable around her and can therefore visualize more easily a realistic situation, she could hold some feature you're physically drawn to, or yeah it could mean you fancy the pants off her and should consider making a move." 'AKA admit your feelings to your bookworm of a best friend.' Bill thought to himself. Ron sighed with relief and relaxed considerably.

"So it doesn't have to mean anything at all, she's just some girl in my life and so she shows up frequently." Ron seemed excited at the reassurance. 'How did he miss the MAKE A MOVE comment?'

"In what way is she showing up? Do you get hard from her, or are you already hard and then think of her while your doing it?" There are some sentences that no matter how casually one says them they are both uncomfortable for the speaker and the listener.

"It's been both. Sometimes I'm with her and she'll lean over me or like when I saw her in her bathing suit. Then other times I'm in bed, thinking about stuff and just want that feeling so I'll think of her and be ready." Ron might not have realized it but he just confirmed it was Hermione, what other girl had he recently seen in a swimsuit. It's not like you went swimming in the black lake at Hogwarts. Bill also noted that while it might have seemed like he was listing of a situation of both, he'd really just said she made him hard, and that he thought about her to get hard. How did Ron not c lue in yet. Poor guy.

"Then just go with it. Let yourself feel for her however you want to feel for her." 'As in realize you like her you dolt.' "

"So thinking about her doesn't have to mean anything though." Ron asked for clarification.

"Not specifically. Though if she's a constant feature it should clue you in." Bill worried that Ron wasn't taking in what he was saying and chose to move on.

"No lets move into the realm of real girls versus fantasy ones." Ron looked embarrassed again but not as much as before. "I learned something really early on that I want to clue you in on." Ron visibly straightened and was sure that if parchment and quill had been hand he would have been taking notes.

"Back when Anna and I first did it, I felt like a rock star. I was the only guy in our dorm to have sex and it felt like I was sort of cooler then them for a while. Well the next morning I notice all the girls looking at me and sort of snickering. I didn't think much of it at the time but as time went on I overheard her talking with her dorm mates about how it had been pretty boring." Ron giggled and Bill rolled his eyes, hoping his embarrassment would serve some good for future generations.

"The point is that I didn't really take care of her needs. Woman and men are very different about feeling pleasure in sex, we may fit together easily but getting her off isn't as easy as just putting it in."

"It's not?" Ron asked, sounding shocked and looking like Christmas had been canceled.


	4. 4 of 5 fixed

Title: Passing the Torch Part 4 of 5

Fandom: Harry Potter

Characters: Tortured Bill and pathetically in his lack of knowledge Ron

Prompt:068 – (en)Lightening

Word Count:3258

Rating: M

Summary:Next portion of this sex talk with Bill and Ron

Author's Notes:Thank you Casa for Betaing this for me, Also thanks to Don't Speak who suggested the little bit about Fred and George. I appreciate everyone who has reviewed, you all rock!

I've started this really fun Missing Moments community I think you should all check out. There is a link to the livejournal page in my profile so PLEASE check that out.

**Passing the Torch Part 4 of 5**

"No it's not, and when you get better at it pleasuring her can really make it better for you too. You just need to know what your doing a bit first. There are a few key areas that you should always pay special attention to. Her tits," Ron grinned stupidly, I guess that answers on if he's an arse or boob guy. "Her clit and her g-spot." These other two terms were obviously unfamiliar to him as Bill watched his face fall.

"First her breasts. There are actually some woman who can climax just from touching their nipples, find out if you've got one of those. Now don't just bat them around like bludgers either. You'll figure out what she likes by doing it but until you do gentle caresses are best. Run your fingertips along the roundness, underneath especially, they like that and sort of tease your way up to their nipple.

"Though I usually wait for it to be peaked up already, as a sign that their turned on by it. Once you're there you can pinch it and roll it between your thumb and forefinger, you'll really need to pay attention to how she reacts to things because it's sort of a each persons different sort thing.

"Then you can go in for the kill, licking them. If there is one rule of thumb to remember, it's that if he likes your finger doing it, she'll like your tongue doing it even more." Ron gave a slightly confused look but Bill just chuckled a bit. "Believe me, that advice right there is gold. You'll thank me for that someday." Ron blushed again before sheepishly asking.

"So you they like it when you suck on their boobs?" Ron asked, in a tone that said he approved of this news.

"Hell yeah, they like it even more than we do!"

"That's cool." Ron now sported a look of excited disbelief and Bill couldn't help but laugh at his obvious enthusiasm.

"Just remember no turning them like knobs on the wireless, caress and lick, not man handle like a quaffle. Okay next, there is the ever faithful clit. Dear brother, this knowledge I'm imparting, if followed will make you a legend among the girls of her dorm if your still at Hogwarts when you get a chance to try it out. It is also the key component in multiple orgasms."

"Multiple what?" Bill cringed, did he really have to explain that part too? It was so much more embarrassing to explain the basics.

"Orgasm. It's that feeling you get right as you come. Well girls get that too only it's different for them."

"Different how?"

"Different as in you have a penis and she has a pussy, things are just different. You for one can spend all of 2 minutes stroking it and jizz with out much thought or effort. It takes a lot longer to get a girl off, but I'm telling you, once you feel her body tightening around you, you'll know it's totally worth it." Ron nodded, signaling Bill to continue.

"Now her clit isn't actually insider her it's just inside the folds, it's this little-"

"Her folds?" Bill wanted to bash his head against a wall, suddenly he appreciated much better how hard this had been for his dad and wondered briefly if he waited so long on purpose to avoid these sorts of questions. "Yeah, a girl has a sort of opening with folds around her pussy and her clit. Now the pussy is what you've been thinking about sticking it, that's where all the baby making stuff happens. But her clit is by far the easiest, sure fire way to get her screaming your name."

"Do they really scream?" Ron asked in a mix of curiosity and disbelief. Bill was confident Ron didn't believe a word the twins had ever told him on the matter.

"It depends on the girl, and on your performance. Believe me though ,it's worth all the effort when she's panting and clutching you, begging you not to stop. It's this rush, this thrill of knowing you're bringing her to that edge. It's odd to see her after, back in real life a gain when she's all normal and going about her day. You'll get flashes of her glistening with sweat and begging you to fuck her harder." Ron's eyes widened with interest and Bill couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah exactly, just try conducting your first prefect meeting as head boy and have your girlfriend licking her lips and making eyes at you. It was all I could do to not just end the meeting and take her there in that compartment with the shade drawn."

"Have you done it on the Hogwarts Express?" Eyes wide with amusement.

"Fooling around on the Express is a rite of passage." Bill was reminiscing now, enjoying the obvious wonderment from his brother. "The Express, the Astronomy Tower, the cupboard beneath the stairs two floors above the transfigurations classroom, oh and you can't forget the announcers box of the Quidditch pitch." He paused for effect, reveling in the almost reverent awe his brother was now showing him. "Other places come in and out of fashion for a while, an abandon corridor that gets left off patrol for whatever reason.

"You have to be careful though, the teachers have little tricks to make their job easier. All the unused classroom and cupboard doors are charmed to stay partially open after hours. So if a room has it's door closed completely they know someone has closed it and are likely still in there. So the trick is the leave the door just as open as it was before and you'll likely have teachers and prefects walk right by where your snogging and not even check on you." He said with a wicked glint in his eye. It was fun to impart his knowledge onto someone so willingly corrupted yet so innocent.

"So someone could be fooling around in the compartment next to mind or in a cupboard I'm walking by? That is bloody amazing." The look oh his face made bill just want to ruffle his hand in his hair. It was obvious this was the right time to be having this talk.

"Alright so back to business, lets see we were at... oh yes the clit. This my young Weasley is the easiest way to have her coming back for more. My suggestion is the first time you ever get in a spot to be messing around, don't even let her focus on you. Girls remember things like that and it's likely to get out that your were practically shoving your dick down her throat."

"Fred and George said that it's poisonous to have anyone touch your thing with their mouth." Ron admitted, obviously confused.

"Yeah well Fred and George are evil, pure and simple. They likely wanted to screw you out of one of the greatest pleasures in life. Anything they tell you, pretend it's the exact opposite or disregard it completely." Bill loved all his younger brothers, but he always had a bit of a soft spot for Ronnie. The tail end of a string of boys and right after the most attention seeking set of twins in all of history. It wasn't a mystery to anyone who looked that he got passed over so frequently.

Then of course the kid and to go and make best friends with 'the boy who lived' which basically ensured he'd been seen as a sidekick for the rest to time. Bill couldn't help but feeling that someone just needed to take care of Ron a little, help him see that there was more to him then the twins brother or Harry Potters best friend.

"So it's good to have a girl put their mouth on it?" Ronnie asked sheepishly, obviously wanting clarification on this point.

"Yes, it's bloody fantastic actually, which is why the twins are gits for saying other wise but we'll get to that in a minute. The clit remember," he really wanted to make sure he got through everything he meant to say. It was much easier for a guy to figure out how much he liked to stick his dick in tight wet places but much more important to know there are better ways to show a girl a good time.

"The clit is this little pearl just inside those folds I was telling you about. It's a small nub covered by a hood of skin, you'll have to find it for yourself the first time since I'm not really in a position to show you where one is, but you'll trust me when I say she'll let you know when you find it."

"How will I know?"

"Well let it's this nub of nerve endings whose entire function is to feel sexual pleasure, so when you locate it and touch it correctly, she'll sure as hell won't have to spell it out for you. If you do your job right she likely won't be in any frame of mind to spell anything."

"Touch it correctly? So there is a wrong way to do it?" Ronnie asked a little defeated. He had to remember this was a lot of information to take in for a kid who knew nothing to start with.

"Yeah, just a few simple rules though, nothing too complicated and you'll be fine. First it has to be wet, if not it's like trying to bash the bishop completely dry, it just hurts. Now hopefully her body will take care of that for you, if she's turned on she should be plenty wet down there. Just remember to reach inside her now and then to keep you fingers nice and wet and you should be fine.

"You can use the lube spell on her too, but if it's too wet it can actually make it more difficult for her to climax so if she's wet use that." Bill was finding it easier to talk about it now. Ronnie was definitely more relaxed now and while it sometimes too them off topic it was good to have him asking questions.

"Next thing to remember is similar to her breasts. She's attached, and it's the most sensitive spot you'll be messing with so handle with care. You'll find a rhythm for exactly what the girl your with will response best to but until you do err on the side of caution. It's better to go slow and drive her crazy with wanting more then to handle it too roughly and have her closing her legs on you and suggesting a movie instead."

"A movie?" Ron asked

"You seriously should have taken Muggle Studies kid. Movies are the best known way to work up to fooling around ever invented. Movies are muggle pictures that walk and talk and tell a story, they're about an hour-"

"I thought muggle pictures didn't move though." Ron cut him off before he could finish.

"No your right the pictures are technically moving. A movie is just a serious of thousands of muggle still pictures in a row so that it looks like it's moving and then they play sound at the same time. Like when you draw on the edges of your textbooks with little stick figures and when you flip it quickly it looks like their moving."

"So you're the reason all my books have little drawings all over the edges. Hermione about killed me when she saw them all." Bill couldn't help but laugh, yes he'd spent many hours putting the little drawings on the edges of books. In fact if you put them all in the right order they made a little story too.

"Anyway," He said pulling his attention back to the subject at hand. "If you date a girl with any muggle background at all, or even if they live in a muggle neighborhood she's likely to have a telly."

"That thing you call people on?" If these interruptions kept happening they'd never get through this in time.

"No that's a telephone. This is just a telly. It's what you watch movies on. Anyhow, when you watch a movie you sit down next to each other and turn off all the lights." He wiggled his eyebrow and Ron grinned. "Yeah exactly. So you've got an hour and a half to two hours of just sitting next to a girl. If it's scary she might jump and cling to you, which is fun. Though I don't suggest doing that too often, mostly just find a good romantic story that really seems like from they way they explain it that you don't want to watch it at all.

"That's the perfect story, just think about it. You're sitting alone in the dark and she's watching this story unfold of romance and true love. It instantly puts her in the mind set of 'I want that'. So you can hold her hand, put your arm around her. If she's into it you'll know, she'll be leaning into you, or put her hand on your leg."

"So movie equals opportunity to put moves on a girl?"

"Yes exactly, movies were invented by muggle men who wanted to give blokes a chance to be with a girl." That was entirely true, but for the purposes of Ron's life and limited exposure to them he should know what they work best for. "Now for the20purposes of this conversation, you don't want her suggesting a movie when you've already been messing around in her knickers. It means you're doing a piss poor job and you'll have to sit the whole length of the movie knowing it too. So to avoid it keep it slow and gentle unless she asks you to go faster, which she will if you do the slow part right."

"Wait, I'll need to be slow and gentle but then fast at just the right time? Bill, I'm not sure if you're more helpful then the twin." Ronnie looked defeated again.

"Okay, when your going at yourself do you start off really really fast or do you get faster as you get going? Girls aren't any different from that, you just don't have the handy insider information of what's going on in her head, so you'll have to listen to how she's responding and what she says. In a moment of passion she might not even realize she's saying anything, she'll sort of loose herself in a moment and just might mutter 'more' or 'give it to me'" Ron's face grew conflicted and Bill waited for the question he knew was brewing.

"I don't know Bill, there are some girls who just don't seem like the sort to loose themselves in the moment. Some girls might not be the type to ever let you do any of the things your describing, or loose themselves like that." It was depressing to see the fore lorn expression on his freckled face. He really had to know some level he had fe elings for Hermione.

"Ron it's not like they're going to wear a sign that says 'Will orgasm for food.' It's a very private and personal moment. You don't just show that side of you to anyone, especially the those girls who seem put together and completely proper. Thought let me tell you from experience so called 'not the type' girls are the ones that come the hardest. Maybe it's just the stark contrast I don't know but it seems like they scream a little louder, pant a little harder and in general react the most visibly to what your doing. It's the best, seriously.

"Also they tend to be the bossiest in bed too, which to each his own but for me there is little sexier than a girl who'll look you in the eyes and tell you how hard she wants to be fucked, or that she wants you on your knees or whatever else she has going on in her head." Visions of Anna telling him she wanted him to eat her out as she walked toward him, hiking up skirt played in his mind. Bill couldn't help but think if he ever got things together with Hermione he was likely in for one hell of a sexual ride.

"So a girl will just tell you what she wants?" Ron asked, clearly suffering from the same ailment as th e rest of them, bossy girls were sort of a Weasley weakness.

"Only if you're a very lucky. Now we are at the last of the 3 places. The elusive and seemingly impossible to find G-spot. There is a reason I stress playing with the clit young one. If you can get her off by sucking some pussy first you won't look like as much of an idiot if you're literally dicing around trying to find it. It's not in the same spot for every girl and some girls don't even have one. So while I suggest looking for it, just don't plan on finding it the first time."

"What is it exactly, and how is it possible some woman don't have one?" It was a good question and Bill wished he had a better answer. He was after all a guy who after being scarred after getting a girl pregnant at 18 hadn't had intercourse sense.

"Some think it's just the other side of the clit on the inside of their body, and just like we vary in dick size they very in size too. I don't really know for sure, remember I'm just a 24 year old guy after all, I may know a hell of a lot more than you do, but I don't know it all. Hell I don't think any man knows it all when it comes to that."

"So you have no idea how to find it then?" he accused.

"Oi, I never said that! You can look for it during a finger fuck, try curling your fingers slightly and hitting about 2 inches inside on the w all facing her clit, I'm just saying I make no guarantees since some woman are more responsive then others." Bill was a little defensive after having his inexperienced younger brother suggest he didn't know how to pleasure a woman.

"Now we touched on this earlier but I want to make something very clear to you. No contraception aide is fool proof. Anna was on the potion and I was vigilant about using the resplendently Risk-Free Rubbers and she still got pregnant. Read the directions, they even say on them that there is a margin of error and that's even with out taking into account the Weasley need to breed."

"Need to breed? I don't feel the need to breed?"


	5. 5 of 5

Title: Passing the Torch 5 of 5

Fandom: Harry Potter

Characters: Bill and Ron Wealsey with a dabbling of Harry about do be mental deflowered at the end

Prompt: 71 - Broken

Word Count: 3220

Rating: M

Summary: Final portion of this sex talk with Bill and Ron

Author's Notes: Thank you Casa for Betaing this for me, thanks for being my favorite new addiction. I appreciate everyone who has reviewed, you all rock!

I've started this really fun Missing Moments community I think you should all check out. There is a link to the livejournal page in my profile so PLEASE check that out.

**Passing the Torch 5 of 5**

"Need to breed? I don't feel the need to breed?"

"You might not, but your magic does." Ron looked confused and so he expounded. "I have this theory. See I remember most of you guys being born. Which in turn means I was around for the after math of Mom and Dad finding out they were pregnant, again. The walls in this house are thin and Mum doesn't have a habit of conversing quietly. I didn't understand it all at the time but I figured it out later, Mum and Dad didn't exactly plan on have 7 kids." Ron looked dejected again, _'Oops'_ Bill thought.

"Hey if it makes you feel better you weren't as much of an accident as I was and you weren't nearly the upset the twins were when she found out about them. Percy was this terribly needy baby, crying constantly and at all hours of the day and night. He had to be held ALL the time just to shut him up. So when she found out she was having twins next she just sort of went nuts."

"Sounds like Percy, needing all the attention even then." Ron said through a laugh and Bill judged it was safe to go on.

"Yeah well my theory is that it's the Weasley magic asserting itself. You know how Dad lost all four of his brothers in the war and both Mum's brother's died. I think it's just the magic knowing this was the best chance for survival in a time of turmoil. I don't think it's any accident that the contraceptive methods that had failed them for 12 years suddenly started to work after the war was over."

"I thought they just kept going until they had a girl." Ron said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You really think they'd willingly keep going after Fred and George? No I think it was the timing of the war. Just think if you-know-who hadn't gotten stumped with your friend Harry Potter you might have ended up the middle child."

"Merlin's pants I'd never thought of it that way."

"Ginny being a girl is just a fluke anyway. There hasn't been a Weasley girl born for as long as we've got record of the family tree. Then again no one else has tried having seven so maybe she broke the curse and we'll all have a bunch of girls running around in the next generation of Weasley's."

"Just as long as I'm not stuck having seven, I think I could do two or something but that's it. I'd say only one but Hermione was such a pain when we first met, I think she just didn't know how to be around people her own age with out being a real pain in the arse."

"So the lady killer wants to have kids after all." Bill teased.

"Well it's not like I want to be 35 and still hitting on girls at pubs. That's just sad really." Ron looked please with himself for his well thought out plan of not being completely pathetic by 35, at least he had goals in life.

"So back to what I was stressing before, we were using two forms of contraception before and I still managed to knock Anna up. Even when where not at war we're still a prolific bunch, so don't have sex unless your prepared for the consequences of that action."

"So you're saying I shouldn't have any sex until I'm married?" Ron's voice sounded so sad and dejected it was almost laughable.

"I'm not telling you what to do, I'm just warning you to keep in mind what can happen. I'm merely suggestion you don't do that specific type sex until you are prepared for that woman to raise your kid. You don't get to choose if she marries you or even keeps the child if she gets pregnant. You might knock a girl up and then she refuses to have anything to do with you, do you really want to know you have a kid out there you have no connection with and no part in their life? You don't get to choose who ends up playing the dad in their life if it's not you.

"All the choices are up to you, it's your life. I'm just here to warn you about it all, as well as advise you on the many other ways to experience recreational intimacy." Bill smiled slyly at Ronnie who was blushing again.

"So what other ways are you talking?" Ron asked, surprising Bill. He thought that by blushed he'd retreat back into her nervous shell but it seemed to just be a gut reaction to turn beet red.

"We've touched on it a bit, but there are three ways to have sex really. Oral sex, it's what I meant when I said anything she likes you doing with your finger she likes you doing a whole lot more with your tongue."

"So I'm suppose to touch her down there with my mouth?" Ron cringed and shuttered as he spoke.

"It sounds a little off, and I'm not going to lie it's a little strange at first, but you remember that story I told you about Anna telling her friends it was 'boring'? Well there is another part to that story. See the whole 'boring' thing didn't sit well with me so I fished around and heard things to do to a girl. One of which is the simple and easy for beginners knowledge of the 'ABC's'." Ron looked confused again but didn't interrupt.

"So one night while we were suppose to be on patrol we snuck into the prefects bathroom and I won't bore you with the details but the next day Anna's friends were all smiling and giggling when I came to sit with her at breakfast. Her friends kept making teasing remarks that I didn't quite understand until I overheard one whisper to her about being unable to watch me eat with out wondering if it really was as good as she said." Ron's eyes bugged out and Bill laughed. "I know how cool is that right? Much better then boring."

"So what are these 'ABC's'?"

"Simple, so you start off by opening her up wide with your fingers. It's easier with all that hair out of your way, get a large amount of spit on your tongue and just lick the whole length of her opening. You can actually start out by teasing her a bit, working her into it but once you've decided to go at it just lick from the bottom of her pussy to the top with one long wet swipe of your tongue. Chances are you'll get a good deep moan and your hair fisted in her hands for your efforts.

"After that though, for the first time at least you don't really know what to do and you don't want to just slobber around down that having no clue what your doing, so a good guide to follow is find her clit, that nub of nerves I told you about and begin to spell out letters with your tongue. If you come across a motion she really reacts to pause in the lettering and repeat it a few times but if you ever get lost or aren't sure what to do fall back to where you left off."

"Just spell out letters with your tongue?" He asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah, you'll find certain letters that she's more fond of and it differs with each girl but it's a good safe place to start. You can play with the pressure of your tongue and the amount of sucking you throw in as you get better at it but that's just something you'll have to develop on your own time. I'm just cluing you in to the best places to start." Ron nodded his head again, absorbed in his thoughts.

"Now she can do the same to you and it you're going to refrain for actual intercourse this could very likely become one of your favorite things. That doesn't mean she has to do it though, not all girls will or like too and it's really a shitty thing to do to pressure a girl into doing something they don't want to do." He looked at his brother until he met his gaze, he wanted to make this very very clear to him.

"It is never alright to coarse a girl to do something she doesn't want to do. Ever, ever, ever do you understand me." Ron nodded his head. "It doesn't matter how much you think it's okay or how much you really want it at the time, it is never alright to be that guy. In all the things a person can do, murder is it's only rival to how deplorable that is. You destroy a girl when you do it and if I or your brothers ever get wind of anything of that nature we will bring down on you a world of pain. Never do that, are we clear?" Ron nodded again and looked fearful, which was exactly what he was going for.

"Alright so there's oral sex, which we covered, straight up intercourse which is pretty cut and dry. You stick it in a move it around. Though I'd suggest waiting until she's asking, if not begging for you to do it. Not only does it avoid any confusion if she wants it but there is something intoxicating about her begging you to fill her. Also if it isn't looking like she's going to climax with just you being in her, which is alright that happens, rub your thumb against her clit and it will help. Try and wait to come until after she does, it's only polite since we tend to loose interest after we're done.

"Then there is anal which I don't mean to put prejudice against anything in your head but it's not really my thing. Some guys love it, and if you want to know more technique specific stuff you'll have to ask Charlie."

"Why Charlie?" Ron asked and Bill just gave him a knowing look and prayed he wouldn't have to out his brother. After a moment Ron's eyes lit up and he nodded, "Ask Charlie, I get it."

"So that's basically it, you'll learn more as you experiment. Now you just need to know a few basic things. The contraception supply place but that will all be in the back of the magazines you can nick from Dad's shed, I went with the Resplendently Risk-Free Rubbers because you could barely feel them and with a simple charm located on the back of the box they'll vibrate which is just more fun all around." Bill went down his list mental checking off what they'd talked about.

"Oh, I should warn you about the first time too." Ron looked up, a signal his interest had been piqued. "If it's your first time, don't expect it to last long. You're body is just too excited so you'll come undone pretty quick. Though that's likely to just be natures way of showing sympathy." Bill looked at his brothers freckled face and felt a rush of awkwardness fill him again. "You're going to hurt her if it's her first time."

"I don't want to hurt anyone when we're, you know." He gestured vaguely with his hands and shrugged his shoulders.

"That I'm glad of, but that doesn't change the fact that her first time will be painful for her. There's this barrier inside her and you'll have to break it."

"Why in the bloody hell do they let you do it to them then?" Ron's expression was one of horror.

"They have a drive to! We're not the only ones who lay in bed enjoying a good wank. They've got needs too."

"Wait, girls can, uhm- how" Ron really was an idiot sometimes.

"The same way you would touch her, she can touch herself. It's not advanced Arithmancy, now back to what I actually wanted to warn you about. You can't just go barrelling in, especially the first time or else you'll really hurt her. Take it very slow but when she says she's ready you'll just have to do it. It's shite that one of the greatest feeling, your first time inside her is marred by the pain your causing her. All you can do though is take it slow and make sure she's prepared for you and just listen to her.

"You'll want to get caught up in the moment but they'll be time for that later. Just be gentle with her and don't try and do it again for a few days. You'll want to go at it right away, and you can for that first few hours after, but once her body is recovering you'll have to leave her alone. You can go down on her if she wants you to but don't try and go in her until she's asking you to."

"Alright" Ron was playing with the orange blanket on his bed again, pulling off little balls of fluff from the worn threads.

"Any other questions?" Bill asked, feeling a sense of relief having gotten all he had to say off his chest. His brother being in a far more informed position then he had been at his age, or even a few years later.  
"One and you don't have to answer them if you don't want to." Ron looked nervous as he spoke.

"I've been as honest with you as possible, I don't see that changing so ask away." He leaned back on the wall behind him now, finally feeling the pressure was off him.

"Is that what happened with you and Anna, Mum always wondered why you didn't settle down with such a nice girl." He hadn't expected that, the end of his relationship with Anna was so bad it sullied all the good memories they had together.

"Things with Anna were never the same, I was never able to really forgive her for getting rid of what we had created. In my mind I couldn't see past her killing our child. I think it freaked her out too, that I was so ready to marry her and settle down at 18. It was really tense and strained but neither of us knew what to do. It wasn't until I caught her having sex with my best friend that it really hit me how unfix able we'd become." They were both quiet for a moment, lost in their own thoughts.

"Just be really careful Ronnie, it's not stuff to mess with lightly. It changes things between you, if you're ready it can change for the better, but if you're not it can also change it for the worse. There's no going back from it either. Just be smart about it and take your time.

"Thanks Bill, at least now I won't have to suffer through it with Dad. Could you imagine?" Ron laughed at the idea.

"Don't remind me, I don't have to imagine remember?" He said while getting off the bed and heading for the door. Suddenly and before he had his wand out to undo the wards he put on the door someone was knocking.

"Ron, uhm... bathrooms free. Could I come in?" It was Harry Potter, sounding confused. It was still strange for Bill, he'd only met the kid 5 days before and he was having trouble reconciling the boy of legend he'd heard about growing up and had crazy adventures at Hogwarts with his kid brother and the awkward and shy boy he'd come to know.

"One second." Bill called out before turning back to Ron. "Some one needs to have this conversation with Harry." Ron's eyes went wide and he began shaking his head vigorously.

"It's not going to be me!" he whispered adamantly. "I'm not having this conversation with anyone ever again, let alone with the bloody 'boy who lived' I don't care how much he's just Harry to me now, I'm not explaining sex to Harry Potter."

"Well someone has to! Do you think Dad should do it?" Ron looked at Bill with a knowing glare "You're right, no one deserves that. Do you think the muggles he lives with have talked to him?" Bill asked desperately.

"It's doubtful, and even if they did they wouldn't know the spells and junk you showed me now would they?" Ron nodded his head suggestively at the door Harry was standing behind. "I think maybe you should have a go at it." Ron was right and Bill knew it. He may have been 'Harry Potter the boy who lived' but that didn't change that he was also just Harry, 14 year old who needed to learn about the kneazles and the nifflers.

Though Ron didn't have any idea what he was asking of him. To Ron he'd grown up as legend but for Bill, he remembered what life was life before Harry Potter was savior of the Wizarding World. You-know-who's reign of terror had lasted his entire lifespan. He remembered the tears as his parents found out Dad's brothers had been killed, one at a time, just ticking them off like cans on the back fence they used to throw rocks at during the summer.

He remembered Fabian and Gideon, his favorite Uncles suddenly not coming around anymore just before the twins were born and how his mother was so terribly upset her twin brothers would never meet her twin sons. He remembered whispered conversations at night about going into hiding and not being sure he'd be able to start Hogwarts the next year.

That had all changed though just months after Ginny was born though. He remembered it so clearly the first time he heard the name being whispered like a prayer. Hushed and reverent. Harry Potter, the boy who lived. The boy who saved them all, the boy who made his Hogwarts career possible, the boy who made it safe to go to Diagon Alley for the first time to pick up his school things. The boy who saved his sisters life at the end of last year.

The boy who it was now his responsibility to explain what an orgasm was. This was much to unreal for him to take in. There was a moment of silence that hung heavy and oppressive between Bill and Ron and then from the other side of the door Harry mumbled awkwardly.

"I can come back later if you need, I'll just set my stuff by the door." But Bill was already waving his wand over the door wordlessly unlocking the spells he'd used to seal it. He squared his shoulders and opened the door to let Harry in. Ron smiled sheepishly at his friend before mumbling something Bill didn't hear. Harry looked at bill with his large green eyes, innocent and curious.

"Ron says you wanted to talk to me about something." He said crossing the room in his over sized flannel pajamas and set his clothes in the hamper.

"Harry we need to have a little talk, tell me have you ever heard the reference 'Putting your quaffle through her hoop'?"


	6. Epilogue

**What have I done?**

Bill walked into the door of his mothers kitchen on a mild spring morning, hoping to catch some breakfast before he headed into work. He was instantly glad he did for the mouth watering aromas of her famous cooking filled his nose as soon as he opened the door.

Bill kissed his mother's cheek and nodded to his dad who was sitting at the table stirring a cup of tea while reading the paper. _'rubbish rag'_ he muttered before tossing it down and greeting his son.

"You're here for breakfast?" Arthur asked and Bill grinned as he picked a link off the plate and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, hope you don't mind, I just wanted a good meal before -" Bill's words were cut off by a shriek. Both men stood up quickly and readied their wands as they strode toward Molly. "Mum, what is it?"

She was standing at the counter looking over the morning mail and all kinds of horrific thoughts filled him, something had happened, someone was hurt. Then his mother turned and with a contented sigh she pressed the letter into her chest and smiled.

"It's happened, after how many years of hoping, it's finally happened!" Molly beamed with every syllable and both Bill and Arthur relaxed at the averted crisis.

"What's happened Molly dear?" Mr. Weasley asked as he sat back down to his cup of tea. Bill just leaned against the counter, not yet ready to go back to his breakfast.

"They're together, dating. Oh I always hoped the pair of them would work it out somehow." Molly's eyes went back to the paper, as if her eyes wanted to confirm the words on the paper. Bill recognized the untidy scrawl from his few feet away.

"So Ron and Hermione finally got things worked out eh? I have to say I was pretty worried after hearing about that whole thing with that Lilac Redd girl." To this though Molly only frowned, clearly deflated a bit from his words.

"No, not yet. Though I'm happy to say he and Lavender Brown are all over and down with. Little simpering girl, all wrong for him anyway." she was completely distracted in her distaste for the girl who dare threatened the place of her beloved future daughter in law.

"Well, what are you so excited about then Mum?" Bill prodded, wanting to get back to the good news just to keep her from her regular triad about boys being too blind to see what was right in front of them.

"Harry and Ginny! Apparently he just scooped her up in his arms after a Quidditch match and just kissed her, right in front of everyone. Oh, I always hoped I'd get to keep him. Make him proper family." Molly went on in this vein for a few minutes as Bill retreated into his thoughts, his disturbed and unsettled thoughts.

"Mum, it's not like they're getting married or anything, it was just a tiny snog in the euphoria of a game." Bill protested, praying this was the truth. His baby sister Ginny, kissing about, snogging him for all the world to oggle at wasn't a thought that set well with him.

"Oh please, you don't passionately kiss your best friends little sister on a whim you dolt. If Harry's plucked up the courage to kiss her, he does it knowing he's got all her brothers and her parents to content with. Harry wouldn't step into such a thing lightly." Molly was almost singing this in her excitement.

Bill thoughts in a panic. His mind rushed back to an awkward conversation over two and a half years previous. In this very house, in Ron's cramped attic bedroom he'd sat Harry down for an exceptionally in depth and informative conversation in regards to the kneasles and the nifflers of life. He'd been horrified at the start of it, realizing he was explaining sex to _the_ Harry Potter but after sitting down with Ron he'd really had no other choice. Someone had to explain it to Harry, and explain it he had. Not just that either, he'd given him extensive how to instructions on how make a girl moan your name in breathless ecstasy.

He'd felt generous and brotherly at the time, but that time it had never occurred to him that his tips and tricks would be implemented on his baby sister. Didn't it have to be in some clause some where, you can't man hand the little sister? It made no difference to Bill in that moment, that he like Harry, or that Harry was a good smart nice kid who had proved his worth time and time again to the wizarding world at large.

Now he was just an ungrateful git who was using all of _his_ sex advice on _his_ baby sister. The little girl he'd held in his arms mere hours after she was born and sworn on his life to protect. He'd made that promise in a Voldemort ruled world and he'd meant every word of that promise. This though, this was too much. Now the boy who lived, savior of the world, the chosen one, now he was the bloody git trying to get into her pants, and Bill had taught him how.

"What have I done?"


End file.
